


Cam vs. Cam

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: With 11 seconds on the clock and them up by 5 at the Panthers 35 yard line, Cameron Jordan already knew that they had too much on the line if they lost this game...





	Cam vs. Cam

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is or what provoked me to write this but all I know is that it had to be written so bare with me and leave tons of feedback. >peace<

With 11 seconds on the clock and them up by 5 at the Panthers 35 yard line, Cameron Jordan already knew that they had too much on the line if they lost this game in which the winner had to compete in the divisional round game next week. 

Coach was currently telling them all they had to do was put a lot of pressure on the quarterback or try to go for a sack even, which ever one they could put forth the effort to utilize.   
When everybody was back on the field getting into their positions, and the ball left the centers and hands and up into the QB`s hands, the clock started running down.

Mind you this was not just any quarterback here, this was Cam Newton. The Cam (i`ll send you some sauce if your lacking) Newton. He was Cameron`s nemesis according to the media. But the fact is Cameron liked the guy, and respected his game a lot. Sure he`s seen and read the stories on the Internet about how he was supposedly " weirdly obsessed" with Cam Newton, which was not true. Its not that he`s obsessed with Cam Newton and all, its just that he loves to sack him. 

To him it`s just so hilarious when Cam looks like a deer caught in head lights, when he gets done sacking him. The beef between the two mainly stayed on the field but Cameron Jordan knows he might have broken that in an interview, when he joked that Cam Newton wears grandma hats and Coachella onesies. He knew the media would have a field day with that. He was also surprised that Cam Newton had replied, saying that it was flattering to him and that if Cameron Jordan sent him his address he would send him some sauce. And thus the "Cam vs. Cam" "feud" started.   
Speaking of Cam Newton, there he was getting ready to throw the ball to his wide receiver when he came face to face with Cameron Jordan. 

Their eyes met for a split second and boy Cameron swore he could have seen the determination and focus that was there the previous quarters just fly off his face, because he knew what was about to come next. 

Cameron Jordan tackled him down for the game saving sack and that was that, the New Orleans Saints had defeated the Carolina Panthers to win the Wild Card match up . After the phenomenal play Cameron Jordan`s teammates all ran towards him to celebrate. This was one of the happiest moments in Cameron 's life. 

In the midst of celebrating off toward the sideline he could see Cam walking with his head down along with his teammates as they entered the tunnel, sadness embracing their features. He almost felt sorry for him but couldn't right now because his team just beat their rivals for the third time they have played against each other and that said a lot.

After the on field celebrations they headed back to the locker room to celebrate even more. After the celebrations in the locker room was over and the interviews were done, some of the guys were going out to clubs to party. Just then a very litty Mark Ingram, along with a just as litty Alvin Kamara approached Cameron. 

" Yo Cam you hitting up the club with us?", he asked. Cameron was worn out from the previous win and celebrating that he only had one thing on his mind, which was to get some sleep. " Nah, I think I'll pass tonight man,'' was his reply. 

"Oh come on Cam, we just won against the Carolina Panthers, one of biggest rivals for fucks sake," replied a pleading Mark. "Yeah Cam, you need to live a little,'' Alvin said while wrapping an arm around Cameron's neck. 

"Look guys im extremely tired and all i want right now is a little sleep.

'' Ok we'll give you this night off, but yo ass is coming with us tomorrow night," said Mark, he and Alvin leaving the locker room. After he showered and everything, Cameron exited the locker room himself. 

'Man today was a great day,' he thought to himself as he took the elevator down to the parking garage. He was happy that his team pulled through to get the victory and looked forward to playing against the Vikings, a team they had took their first lost to during the regular season and a team whose defense was just as solid as theirs. Cameron knew it wouldn't be easy, but he knew that they would pull through, they just had to. 

He also thought about the other Cam, and how sad he looked, like as if there was no hope left for the Panthers after this loss. For a crazy second he wanted to run over to the other side of the field and comfort him and to tell him that everything will be ok and to never lose hope. But that was just wishful thinking, and he knows that Cam Newton would probably want nothing to do with him at that point. Cameron sighed as he stepped off the elevator and made his way to his car. 

As he was inserting his key into the key slot of his Lambo, he could hear someone yelling at someone on the phone. He looked around and saw none other than Can Newton himself . 'What was he still doing here,' Cameron thought. He noticed his bags were gathered at his feet and that he seemed to be enraged with who ever was on the other end of the phone. ' Might as well go and make my presence known,' thought Cameron as he walked over to the other Cam. 

" Yes, i know that, but you were supposed to be here 3 hours ago and... hold on a minute," Newton said into the phone as he was taped on the shoulder by someone.

Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he turned around and to his surprise standing there was the last person he wanted to see. 'Oh great,' he thought. Jordan opened his mouth to speak but was cut quickly off by Newton. 

" Look if your here to taunt me, just save it because I really can't take any more bullshit today," Newton said with an exasperated tone. Cameron was really taken aback. "Woah man chill," he said putting his hands up in defense, a smirk plastered on his face. " I was just on my way home and I heard someone yelling and I thought id come over and check it over." Newton gave him a skeptical look. 

" Look if I really wanted to taunt you trust me i would've done it already," Jordan said in all seriousness.   
Newton just shook his head and said "What ever man." 

"You know if you need a lift, I can give you one after all its the least I can do," Jordan said in that cocky way of his. Newton thought long and hard. His uber wasn't gonna be here for another hour and he didn't have that many options left. 'It could be worse,' he thought to himself. 

"Sure, why not?" he said mentally kicking himself. "Cool," Jordan said giving a smile. Newton started picking up his bags when, Jordan stepped in and said, "Here let me help you with those." "Thanks," Newton said.   
"No problem, now if you would follow me please," Jordan said leading them to his car. Jordan placed the bags in the backseat and then climbed in the car and started it up. He drove out of the parking garage and headed up the highway.   
Newton told him what hotel he was staying at and Jordan knew exactly where it was. 

The drive to the hotel was file with awkward silence, save for the radio playing in the background. Jordan slowed down when they approached a red light. 

He took the opportunity to glance over at Newton. He had his eyes closed, head bobbing back and forth to the music, hands resting on his lap. Jordan thought he could have seen a slight smile beginning to form at the corner of his lips. He seemed to be in his zone. Its like he was seeing a whole new version of the Cam he had seen on the field just hours before. 

The awkward silence seemed to have intensified now, and Jordan couldn't take it any longer he just had to say something, anything to break the silence. 

"You um, played petty good out there tonight," he started. "Your passing game is official too." That seemed to have triggered something in Newton because his eyes flew open and he stared intently at Jordan. 

"Can you please not bring up the game at all right now?" he said anger and hurt in his tone. But Jordan was not backing   
down. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were such a sore loser," he said mockingly. 

"Im not a sore loser, I just hate assholes like yourself." Newton spat at him. Jordan was really fired up now. 

"Oh I'm the asshole after I generously offer you a ride, and try to give you a freaking compliment, yeah ok," Jordan said angrily. Newton looked pretty shocked to say the least. 

"Ever thought of maybe your the asshole, you blame everyone but yourself. I mean if you weren't wrapped up in your own selfish ways and actually let someone in for a chance you guys could have won the game." Jordan finished his fiery rant. And that was the straw that broke the camels back because Newton was now a hysterical sobbing mess.   
He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, after the huge loss he took earlier, and the events after that just went downhill for him. He knew the things that Jordan was saying were true. He was selfish and blamed everyone else.   
Jordan, not expecting this at all and feeling really bad, reached over and gathered him into his arms, rubbing his back lightly trying to get him to calm down. 

" Jeez man im sorry for saying all that shit, I was way out of line," Jordan softly into his ear. Newton after calming down a bit, looked up through tear streaked eyes and gave a little smile and said, "Don't be, I needed to hear that. Im the one who should be sorry, taking all my anger out on you, because i was having the worst day of my life," Newton said.   
" Its just so frustrating to lose in a game like we did, and to have all the focus and blame directed at me because I'm the leader and they expect me to be perfect all the time, god its just too much sometimes." Jordan continued to comfort him. "Shh shh... its okay let it all out," he said. " And my whole team hates me, like I'm trying to do the best that I can." 

When he stoped crying he wiped his face and looked up at Jordan and said,"Im sorry for putting all this on you." That's ok man, are you good now?" Jordan asked smiling. 

"Yeah," Newton replied smiling back. "Wow you were the last person I thought I'd be having a heart to heart with. "Well that's what Cams are for" Jordan said. They both burst out into laughter. 

The light turned green and they continued on their journey, talking the whole ride to the hotel. Finally they arrived at the hotel and Jordan cut the car off. Newton turned to face him and said,"You know, I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about how I should stop being selfish and let someone in." 

"Yeah what about it," Jordan said not knowing where this was going. "I was wondering if you wanted to come up and have a drink with me," he said gaze pointed downward, not wanting to see the rejection on his face. "The nights still young, why not?" Jordan said cheerfully. 

He had nothing else to do. They got out of the car and headed into the hotel lobby. When Newton got done checking in, they boarded the elevator to the 8th floor. 

When they finally made it to the room, Newton slid the key in the slot and turned the knob to open the door. Once situated inside Newton asked Jordan what he wanted to drink, in which Jordan replied with, "What ever your drinking." So he dug in the mini bar and got out the bottle of Hennessy and poured some in the nearby glasses. He handed one to Jordan. 

" To the Cams," Jordan said laughingly. "To the Cams," Newton followed tilting his head back and drinking the liquor straight down. 

They continued to drink and talk for the remainder of the night about random things, one of them being football.   
"So what exactly is a perfect throw?" asked Jordan curiously. "Well first you have to make sure your feet are planted firmly on the ground like this," Newton said, getting up from the couch adjacent to the one Jordan was sitting in to demonstrate. 

"Then you have to get a good grip on the ball, one not too tight and not too loose, just right like this," he said picking up a roll of paper towels off of the table. Jordan just stared in drunken fascination.   
"Then you cock your arm back slightly ike this and then you throw it like this," Newton said swaying a little as he threw the roll over Jordan's head. And his right foot must have gotten in the way of his left foot because the next thing he knew he stumbled head first into Jordan, their lips connecting. 

Jordan although surprised at first, started to kiss him back. Newton quicky pulled away his face turning red from embarassment and climbed off of him quickly apologizing. But Jordan who was feeling slightly turned on said,"Its okay, I kind of liked it, and from the looks of it you liked it too." His eyes shifting downwards. Newton's eyes following his gaze down towards the tent in his pants. "Damn," he thought, "Just fucking great." 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't seen when Jordan got up and made his way over to him and put his hands around his waist and brought him close to him and bent his head down ever so slightly, so that his lips were close to his ear. "I'd realy like it if you did it again, that is if you want to," Jordan said in the sexiest tone ever. That sent   
shivers down Newton's spine. He thought about what it could lead to and the way he would feel afterwards, but at this point he really didn't care, after the day he has had, all he knew was that he was drunk, horney as fuck and needed some form of relief. 

He reached up to bring Jordan's head down and capture his lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance until oxygen became needed. 

Jordan started trailing kisses down Newton's neck while reaching his hands down to unzip his pants. Newton was a panting mess. Dragging his pants down, Newton quickly stepped out of them doing the same to Jordan's. Next they took off one another's shirt in between kisses. Jordan lowering his hands to cup Newton's ass to lift him up, Newton wrapping his legs around his waist. Their erections rubbing together. 

Things were getting pretty heated between them. Jordan led them down the hall and to the bedroom. He lowered Newton onto the bed ever so slightly as if he was fine china and quickly got on top of him. He trailed kisses down his stomach stopping when he reached the band of his boxers. He looked up at Newton Until their eyes met, starring intensely into them looking for any sign of rejection. When he found none he continued until he managed to get the boxers fully off and there lay a fully naked Newton withering and moaning before him. 

As if on que Newton reached into the nearby nightstand and handed him the bottle of lube. He wasted no time and quickly but carefully prepped him. Newton was past the point of ecstasy loving the feeling of being stretched. When he was done prepping him,he slowly lined his member up with Newton's hole and asked if he was ready. Receiving a nod in return, he slowly entered him and that was it, sparks flew between the two. 

Both of them so lost in one another's heat and comfort. Jordan sped up his thrusts until he couldn't anymore sending them both over the edge. 

And that's how the night ended with both of them wrapped up close to each other, limbs tangled together sleeping peacefully. 

The next morning Cameron Jordan was awoken by the sound of his phone dinging somewhere in the dark. He had one hell of a headache coming on. God where the hell was that dreaded phone. 

While reaching around for it on the nearby nightstand, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.   
'Just what the hell have you gotten yourself into Cam' was the first thought on his mind, and the second one was 'Why am I naked '. He clearly had not remembered anything from the previous night. 

When he finally gets a hold of his phone, he notices its a missed call from Mike T (one of the many). He also noticed the texts he had sent asking where he was and if he was going to practice. He quickly typed a reply and sent it. 

He tilted his head downward to glimpse at the sleeping form's face that was currently resting on his chest. Instantly the events from last night came flooding through his mind. He had gotten drunk and slept with Cam Newton. 

Just then he felt stirring and movement below him. He watched as Cam Newton slowly got up and stretched his arms. 

"Good morning," he said while rubbing his eyes. 

"Good morning," Jordan said back. 

There was a pregnant pause, until Jordan spoke up and awkwardly said,   
" Listen about last night ... " and stopped when Newton put a finger to his lips to shush him. 

"I already know what your going to say, that you were drunk and that it was a mistake and what not, and I was equally as drunk, but not enough to feel a connection between us," he said moving his hand to Jordan's cheek. 

Jordan knew exactly what he was talking about because he felt the connection also. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to explore that connection further, I want us to be something more," he continued and smiled. 

"Of course." Jordan replied smiling. He reached over and captured Newton's lips in the most passionate way ever. 

They then cuddled back up together and stayed like that for the remainder of the morning.


End file.
